super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
PAC-MAN
"Waka waka." PAC-MAN is played by PacAttack. Personality PAC-MAN can be described as happy-go-lucky, often going about his days with a smile on his face. He is portrayed as an older character due to his arcade history, acting somewhat like a supportive father figure to those younger than him and a good-hearted soul to his friends. He is a little hesitant to go outside the Life Sphere due to not fully understanding the depth of the Starvia but puts that aside when there is work needed to be done that can help everyone. A day of hard-work and a good meal is always a success in his book. He prefers to take things easy in his free time, snacking and planning for the future. Although, that may lead him to a subject that he fights hard to not think about... Physiology PAC-MAN is defined as a "Pac-Person" in his series. The species itself is not described in detail but he has plenty of feats and displays to draw information from. Pac has shown to be bouncy when colliding with hard surfaces, bouncing off them somewhat like a rubber ball. Moves like Butt Bounce support this, showing that he can slam his bottom into the ground in order to bounce back up into the air with equal force. His body doesn't show physical wounds like lacerations and punctures but can be damaged all the same. Burned, frozen, electrocuted, it all hurts the same. When interacting with water he is naturally buoyant, floating to the surface. A talented swimmer in fact that allows him to move easily underwater. Interestingly, he does not seem to require air. This has been shown in several games where he can stay underwater for extended periods of time without showing signs of needing it or an air meter. Also, he has flown through outer space shooting at alien spaceships further supporting this. The ability to draw in his limbs to take on his retro form of a spherical ball. Usually done to perform his chomp attack but can also be used to roll around. He has even been shown to lose his limbs due to alien powers in Pac N Roll yet is still able to roll himself around, even preforming a burst technique allowing him to slam into crates. He was stuck as a ball with a face at this time. This a unique feature that the user PacAttack has given PAC-MAN. Pac is only able to speak in 'Waka'. Effectively speaking in a language that no-one else (at this time) is capable of understanding. He is capable of summoning items through bursts of pixels (more details in abilities tab) and may make arcade sound effects upon preforming actions like jumping and attacking. And lastly, we can't forget this. His voracious appetite. PAC-MAN is capable of eating food rapid-fire and non-stop. Stems of cherries, leaves of strawberries, skins of melons, and even ghosts! He'll even down a can of cola. Just chomp right through the metal. It doesn't show to have any negative effects on him when he eats material that a normal person shouldn't. His black-hole stomach shows no bounds. He always shows up hungry, ready to bite and chew in pretty much any scenario. He tries to the best of his ability to keep his gluttony down when within the Life Sphere, however. Abilities Pac's original moveset is based upon his Smash Bros appearance. He uses his body for a good portion of his attacks such as the famous 'Waka waka' where he turns himself into his retro form and bites down on foes. He maintains his Flip Kick from Pac-Man World 2 and has convinced Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde to lend him a hand in combat if he needs it. Strangest, though, is his ability to conjure up arcade items. Pellets, fruit, and fire hydrants can be summoned with a burst of pixels from his hands. It's not magic. He's not even exactly sure how he does it sometimes. He just can. He's slowly beginning to remember how to preform some more techniques that stray away from this technique but he's definitely willing to experiment with it and see where it can go. His most powerful ability is to take his form from Super PAC-MAN. Pulling out a Super Pellet and Power Pellet, the consumption of both allow him to become a nigh-unstoppable force of hunger. This grants him invincibility, growth, and the ability to chew through nearly anything. It also allows him to embrace his arcade affinity to it's full limit; rendering him in 2D, displaying arcade effects, playing arcade sounds, and causing victims to be only eyes for a short time after being chomped. Before Li Due to PAC-MAN having many types of games, his history is a sort of combination, making an attempt to make it linear. Pac has had his fair share of adventures. A robot duplicate, ancient evils, alien invaders, time travel, and even ink monsters. The ghosts problem steadily became more manageable as time went, being able to be dispatched with more and more ease each time. The yellow hero enjoyed spending his time at home with his family being the father and husband his family needed. Hard work and bravery had led him to this point and he couldn't have been happier. Whether he was saving the world from a life-threatening evil or fixing a leaky faucet, he would go about the day with a bright smile on his face. At the time before arriving on Li, he was laid back. He was spending time with his family and taking care of the periodic ghost problems. He would sometimes wonder when his next adventure would begin. History on Li Although only having a few completed missions under his belt, he seems to have somewhat of a celebrity status due to being a gaming icon. NOTE: Due to character currently be played with in-story, details are subject to change at later dates due to character development. Category:Character Category:Pac-Man Character Category:Smash Character Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Pac-Man's Characters